


howdy, officer

by lgbtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Bromance, Comedy, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Investigations, Multi, Romance, Small Towns, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtwice/pseuds/lgbtwice
Summary: about a police station located in a boring town and what the officers do to pass time.based on the plot idea from @/milkystars on wattpad





	howdy, officer

**Author's Note:**

> characters
> 
> park jihyo - dispatch 
> 
> chou tzuyu - police officer
> 
> hirai momo - police officer
> 
> son chaeyoung - police detective
> 
> myoui mina - police detective
> 
> yoo jeongyeon - crime scene investigator
> 
> im nayeon - forensic pathologist
> 
> kim dahyun - victim advocate
> 
> minatozaki sana - evidence technician

in the small ass town of twice square, conveniently named after how many times the city lines have changed and how the city lines are in the shape of a perfect square. the police station was located in the dead center of the town, it was next to the only coffee shop in the town and the school. to express how boring the town actually is, the nearest mall is approximately 45 miles away; the population of the town is only 600 people. mostly older people live there; so there are no wild parties on the weekend. the largest building in town was the school; the most recent graduating class was only 30 people. 

the police station was way smaller than the other towns that were located nearby, with a crew of 9 law enforcement officials. the crimes that were usually reported were small misdemeanors or just plain stupid. there surprisingly was no chief of police, due to how the town's budget couldn't afford another official. so the station had to make it work somehow, it seemed that 9 people was the perfect number for the small town. with the low crime rate and the lack of fun, all that they had to entertain them was each other. 

the station’s dispatcher was park jihyo; jihyo basically keeps the station standing, without her the police station would probably be turned into a funhouse. jihyo was born to order people around so when the job opened up for a new dispatcher, it had to be hers. that happened about 4 years ago, she has seen it all. well, all this boring little town could offer. jihyo is only 25, yet she acts like she has been working at the station for centuries. but she shows her age once you look into her office, which was filled with posters and peeling stickers on the wall. one time during her lunch break she went to the store and brought a bunch of stickers and when she returned to the station, she started to randomly place all of the stickers everywhere. ever since then, it has became a pastime at the station to see who can find all of the stickers first. jihyo was basically the leader of the station so when it was time for the annual awards ceremony called the onces, which is a total rip off of the oscars. she won the award for the best leader, to keep things short she spent the rest of the night crying while sitting in tzuyu’s lap. jihyo typical day consists of maybe 2 calls, that are usually about the town’s residents thinking someone stole something from them but they just misplaced the object. then she spends the rest of her time with tzuyu. 

tzuyu and jihyo have been dating for over a year, but if you were to count the unnecessarily long pinning they had it would be 3. all the others had a bet going on to see how long it would take them to finally confess. when tzuyu finally asked jihyo out after weeks of trying to set up a perfect way to do it, she finally settled on a decent idea and she had it all set and ready. but sometimes things don't always work according to plan. tzuyu asked jihyo to dinner one night but while doing so, she accidentally asked the girl to be her girlfriend at the same time. jihyo said yes to both offers and they have been together ever since. when the station heard the news everyone had to pay up to chaeyoung; who bet that tzuyu would accidentally ask jihyo out, she walked out with 250 dollars that day. jihyo and tzuyu see each other quite often due to how tzuyu usually has to get her reports from jihyo, and jihyo always calls for tzuyu to get the mugs that are placed on the tallest shelf for no apparent reason, jihyo always complains about how its a safety hazard but shuts up when tzuyu hands her the cup and kisses her forehead. the two basically live with each other but won’t officially say that they are living together, even though tzuyu has moved all her stuff into jihyo’s home and is currently selling her house. around the station they've been named the power couple, due to the fact they've worked at the station the longest and they hold the most power in the station, well leadership wise that is. 

the two police officers, chou tzuyu and hirai momo; were the polar opposites of each other yet they had coined the term of the dynamic duo of the station. tzuyu was quiet and reserved, she only talks when she needs too. but other than that the only time you would hear her was when she visits jihyo’s office or when momo does something wrong. tzuyu never planned on working at a police station in a boring ass town, but there she was. tzuyu always wanted to be a veterinarian but life had other plans, tzuyu accidentally enrolled in the police academy because she thought it was a veterinarian school. when she realized it wasn't, it was too late to quit. so she's just been stuck being a police officer, but tzuyu is still young, she was only 23, yet she has over 5 years of experience under her belt. tzuyu is proud of being the most experienced at the station. she displays her award she got from the station, when she was awarded the most experienced officer during the onces. tzuyu hates crying in front of people, but when she got the award she started to tear up and placed herself between jihyo’s legs and buried her head in the woman’s chest. she stopped after a couple of minutes and thanked everyone with a hug. even with all that experience, the most eventful thing that has happened to tzuyu while she was in the line of duty, was a high-speed chase. it only lasted a minute since the culprit’s car broke down right in front of the police station but nonetheless, it still happened. 

momo on the other hand just started working at the station a little over a year now, she didn't plan on working as a police officer either. when she saw the job application online that the station had posted, it just said looking for an experienced officer, momo worked in an office before so she thought she would be perfect for the job. when momo walked into the police station she saw that there was no receptionist at the front desk, just a map of the one-floor building. after the interview with the whole crew, it was decided momo would be hired. momo was excited she never was a receptionist before, maybe she could learn more conversational skills and finally know how to properly type on a keyboard. she kept thinking about all of the possibilities of receptions momo until someone walked up to her with a police uniform. with that, she has been there ever since. momo is 26 yet this is her first stable job, the longest she had ever worked at a place before working at the station was 3 weeks and that was as the town’s dog walker. the only reason why the dog walker job ended so quickly was because momo accidentally took all of the dogs home one time and ever since then she hasn't walked a dog since. the station wanted to congratulate her on this big accomplishment, so they gave her an award for momo’s longest job ever during their fake awards ceremony. 

tzuyu and momo have been partners since the first-day momo started working at the station. there wasn't much to do other than patrol around the town, yet momo made the work less boring for tzuyu. the most interesting things happen when momo and tzuyu go on patrol, one time when they were on patrol they saw an old couple doing graffiti on a building. momo told tzuyu the art looked like it said karl marx was right. tzuyu was confused on why karl marx was involved with this incident. it took 5 seconds before tzuyu realized that graffiti was a misdemeanor and she had to stop the crime from happening. when tzuyu was done with confronting the couple and giving them a fine, momo told tzuyu she should of at least let the couple finish the graffiti. when tzuyu saw the work, it was the top half of karl marx face staring at her. she told momo she would get chaeyoung to do something about it. momo’s absent-minded comments made tzuyu laugh and tzuyu’s seriousness made momo laugh. the two hit it off well and became inseparable. when someone saw momo usually tzuyu was there, whenever someone would see tzuyu usually momo was there but if not you could find her just standing in a corner spacing out. so to make up for momo’s absents jihyo would be there with tzuyu.

the two police detectives were, son chaeyoung and myoui mina; called the push and pull couple. chaeyoung was creative and cool, she was the one who designed the logo for their station and has been the mastermind behind the town’s flag. when they were doing the onces, she won the coolest person in the station award. chaeyoung has been working at the station for 3 years and still hasn’t gotten a single fucking case, well a real one that is. the closest she got was when a dad reported that his toddler went missing, but it turned out the kid was with their mom for that weekend. chaeyoung was 23, she needed something exciting to happen in this lame town. chaeyoung always imagined when she became a detective she would be solving mysteries and murders, like what you saw on tv. yet she spends most of her day in her shared office with her partner mina either drawing or investigating a new missing animal case. it was boring to say the least, the only fun she had on a case was when she can go onto a crime scene. the crime scene was usually just a gas station, the one gas station the town has. chaeyoung would make up cases to solve to pass time, mina would often join her. both solving an imaginary case to pass time.

mina had been working at the station for a year now, she joined because chaeyoung offered her the job when they first met. mina was the only one with the most logical sense in the station other than jihyo, she won the award for the most brain cells left when they did the onces. mina was always the first one to every meeting, sometimes she would be waiting for hours until everyone showed up. mina usually spent her day looking at case files which only consisted of missing animal reports and one accidental missing child report. if she wasn't doing that she would be playing games on her computer, one time she during a meeting she accidentally closed her game tab and lost all of her progress, she started to cry and everyone was confused about what happened. when she told them what happened everyone started yelling at the laptop, which made mina stop crying. ever since then, she has been the baby of the station, even if she wasn't the youngest. she was 25, for crying out loud, yet everyone still babied her. especially her partner, chaeyoung. mina didn't mind it, she loved having people care for her, it only becomes a problem when they interrupt her free time. 

mina and chaeyoung have secretly been dating for a year. they started dating after mina was officially hired to work at the station. they met before mina started working at the police station, chaeyoung was the one who gave mina the idea to work at the station. chaeyoung had put a special request to get the woman to be her partner. chaeyoung asked mina out in the simplest way, by creating a case for her to solve. mina still has the case file in the office she always smiles when she reads it. the only reason why they hide it is that there’s a dating ban on the officers. an officer has to work at the station for more than two years before they can start dating other employees. chaeyoung and mina always been a lowkey couple so hiding their relationship hasn't been that difficult, it only becomes a problem when someone walks into their office since it’s the only private place where they can show any affection to each other. explaining why mina was sitting on chaeyoung’s lap was a daily occurrence until momo walked into their office when they were kissing. they told her they were just sharing lip balm, which momo believed, she then asked if she could have some too. it ended with chaeyoung dragging momo out of the office while mina stood there with her hand over her mouth, momo had gone up to mina and pecked her lips. before she could even speak chaeyoung had knocked her down to the ground and dragged her out of the office, all you could hear was momo complaining about how the lip balm was cherry flavored. so now whenever they are alone in their office, chaeyoung makes sure to move their bookcase in front of the door to make sure no one walks in because there are no locks. locks were not apart of the town’s budget, so all of the doors were able to be opened at any time. mina and chaeyoung always worked well together, whether it be a case about missing animals or someone accidentally misplaced their kid. they would always solve in less than a day. they won the award for best teamwork during the onces, which really pissed off momo and tzuyu. they placed the award in their home along with both of their solo ones. mina and chaeyoung have been living together for 6 months, chaeyoung never really considered herself to be a u-haul lesbian but when she accidentally said to mina that she should live with her, the woman was for it. chaeyoung doesn't mind, it saves gas or maybe she really loves waking up to mina every morning, who knows.

the crime scene investigator was yoo jeongyeon, who has been working at the station for 4 years. at 26, jeongyeon was basically the parent of the station. she always made sure the station was clean and tidy. if someone passed through who knew nothing about the station, they would think jeongyeon was the station's maid. jeongyeon was a great investigator, even if the crime scenes were just someone’s car. she could always find something that would be considered evidence. jeongyeon spends most of her time pulling pranks on the other officers, the best one she did was bring a live pig into the station. she had the entire station covered in protective wear and she wore a hazmat suit. when the others arrived they thought the station had been quarantined, jihyo and tzuyu pulled up in their car and saw the caution tape and jeongyeon waving at them. tzuyu parked the car, she got out and went up to jeongyeon, gave her a hi-five and went back to the car and drove back to jihyo’s house. as for the others they laughed at the prank, well only chaeyoung did. momo wanted to go inside of the station since she’s never been in a quarantined area, so jeongyeon gave her an extra hazmat suit she had. when momo entered she was greeted by a pig staring at her, jeongyeon started to worry when momo didn't come out after 5 minutes. she went inside to find momo hugging the pig and booping it’s nose. jeongyeon stopped pulling pranks for 3 months after that. momo still asks jeongyeon about the pig and if she could visit them, being the friend she is, jeongyeon picks up momo and takes her to see the pig. other than pulling pranks to pass time, jeongyeon typically cleaning her office, she knows it clean but she has nothing better to do. she won the award for being the cleanest official in the station. the award is on her shelf which she dusts once every week. jeongyeon has never been on a crime scene that involved a murder, well except for this one time someone passed out for a week and was reported dead only to wake up when jeongyeon was in their living room searching for clues. that was the most paperwork she had filled out, she still had no idea how a person can pass out for a whole week. nonetheless she’s never experienced a crime scene that involved actual murder weapons. sometimes tzuyu and her joke about how this would be the perfect place for a serial killer to be. then jeongyeon stops joking when tzuyu goes too far with the jokes, she doesn't want to say it out loud but she’s got her eye on tzuyu and if there ever was a murder in the town. jeongyeon is interviewing tzuyu first, before anyone else. jeongyeon may seem like a cold person due to how crime scene investigators are usually but she really cares about her coworkers, especially the forensic pathologist that she acts like she hates the most. 

the forensic pathologist was im nayeon, she was the oldest in the station at the age of 27. she was awarded a once that had inscribed greatest grandma on it. as much as she was mocked about her age, she was one of the key members in the station. nayeon typically only spends one day out of her week to examine a dead body which was typically of an older person. a forensic pathologist is usually cold due to all of the bodies they see. however nayeon has a very bubbly personality and usually admires herself for being so pretty. one time she used some of the budget to request that a poster of her be hung in the staff room, it got declined but she still got a poster for jeongyeon's office. as soon as jeongyeon saw that there was a poster of nayeon on her wall, she was threatening to tear it down but sometimes nayeon sees jeongyeon dusting of the poster whenever she goes through her office cleanse. nayeon spends most of her time annoying everyone in the office and babying chaeyoung. she considers chaeyoung to be her baby and she always goes to check on chaeyoung whenever it seems that the younger girl has a problem. nayeon watches over the rest of the station, since she has worked there for 4 years. as much as she gets clowned in the station everyone appreciates her and have always planned a big surprise for her birthday that has made her cry every year. well usually jeongyeon is the mastermind behind the whole surprise. 

nayeon and jeongyeon have been married for 5 years, but have been together for 10. they have two kids, twins, a boy and a girl. which means that they won’t have anymore since they killed two birds with one stone. their kids usually hang out at the station after school since it's right next to the school. everyone in the office adores the kids so when jeongyeon and nayeon have date night, they always ask one of the girls or two if they could watch the kids for them. jeongyeon typically acts like she hates nayeon yet behind closed doors she’s the more affectionate one out of the two. she always has surprises for nayeon and comes home with gifts if nayeon had a tough day. the first time nayeon had to deal with examining a dead body, jeongyeon had gotten nayeon a bunch of roses and candies when she came home and told nayeon she was proud of how she handled going through the examination.

the victim advocate was the one and only, kim dahyun. she was the happy pill of the station, sometimes people would come in just to talk to and not even seek help. dahyun had made everyone feel comfortable by just her smile. when she got on the force 3 years ago she had helped with a child who had lost her parents when they were passing through the town and had left her at the gas station. in less than 10 minutes she had the crying girl drawing a picture of dahyun and her playing on the swings. her parents called in shortly and thanked dahyun for taking care of their daughter. at the onces dahyun had won the award for the peacemaker of the station. she usually talks to kids since many adults don't seem to use her resources, she doesn't mind since she loves kids and it always gives her good practice for when she has her own. around the station she is close to everyone and spends her time making everyone laugh, at the station’s yearly lock in where all the officers spend a night in the station, she’s the one who organizes all of the activities and themes with the help of chaeyoung. last year’s theme was western and she had a mechanical bull installed in the center of the station. dahyun office is decorated with bible verses and pictures of her family. one time when she came into her office, a picture frame was flipped over with a note that had enjoy written on it. needless to say it wasn't a picture she could put up in her office and it was of the evidence technician.

the evidence technician was minatozaki sana, who was the flirt of the station. during the onces she had won the award for being the most flirtatious in the station. she has worked at the station for 3 yeas and the most evidence she has collected was when there was a break in at the coffee shop, the owner had lost their keys inside and had broken into the shop to get them. a lot of glass was examined that day and so was the fabric that was caught on them. sana typically spends her day talking to the others in the staff room since the evidence room is full of empty boxes with the labeling of christmas lights on them. sana is in charge of the social media accounts that the station has, typically the updates consist of pictures of the girls working or hanging out with a caption saying be gay, do crimes. one time when sana was updating the social media page there was a cockroach in her office which led to her live tweeting about the event until dahyun came and killed it. she has yet to see another cockroach but she’s always on the lookout and keeps a thread of how many days has passed since the last cockroach sighting. 

dahyun and sana have been together for 4 years, married for 3. sana is usually seen cuddling or just laying around on dahyun in the staff lounge whenever dahyun had no one in her office. sana and dahyun’s relationship moved very fast since they were only together for 6 months until they got engaged, then 6 months later got married. the couple typically organizes the annual fundraiser that allows the station to afford some equipment that is not provided by the budget that is given. usually what happens is dahyun tries to give ideas but sana starts to distract her and they put the plans on hold until a month before the date and it seems to work out fine. its basically like queer eye but in a month span and with a lesbian couple. one year the events theme was farming so sana had dressed up as a cow and dahyun dressed up as a rancher, it was hard to explain to the kids why the cow was kissing the rancher but it worked out in the end. 

the whole station has enough personality to keep the 9 girls entertained, but nonetheless all of them still wish something eventful would happen in that boring town of twice square. 

**Author's Note:**

> again thank you to @/milkystars for the idea


End file.
